WELCOME TO AMERICA, HARRY POTTER!
by ULYFERAL
Summary: The golden trio fall through a painting and find themselves in Chicago and meeting a different kind of wizard. Harry Potter and Dresden Files crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO AMERICA, HARRY POTTER!**

Chapter 1: A Really Bad Night

_Author's Note: I've been wanting to try my hand at other fan fiction and this just came to me and I hurriedly wrote it down. I love both Harry Potter and Harry Dresden so I combined the two. This Dresden is from the TV show and not the book. I truly hated the fact that they dropped the show after only one season. They always seem to get rid of the good stuff and leave the crap behind. *sigh* Since I've never written for this fan fiction before, I'll keep it short until I get the hang of the characters more and maybe write another sometime soon. Hope you enjoy it. (This is during the Sorcerer's Stone)_

"Harry we shouldn't be here!" Hermione said in aggravation.

"Hey, we just want a look around." Ron told her distractedly.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

The three friends had been hurrying back to their tower after the episode with the three headed dog. As they were frantically making their way back to their common room while trying to avoid being spotted by Filch and his cat, Harry apparently took a turn down another unfamiliar corridor that ended with a thick door. Hearing Filch getting closer, Harry shoved the heavy door open, grateful this time a door was unlocked.

"Come on, hide in here!" He hissed and they all tumbled in, shut the door, locking it, then leaned on it with their ears pressed against the wood.

After long, tense minutes of hard listening they sighed in relief when they heard Filch pause, try the door then grumble and leave again. It was Ron who turned and noticed the room they were in was stuffed high with junk. Old furniture, toys, odd looking artifacts, clothes and lots of small things were either stacked in huge, to the ceiling piles, or were scattered all over the floor.

"I heard about this place." Hermione said frowning and looking around. "I think it was called the Room of Lost Items or something like that."

"Good description!" Ron said. "Hey, look at this......" He held up an old sword, its brass pommel tarnished with age.

"Put that down, Ron. Honestly, we don't know if there could be old magical items that could hurt or kill us in here. We really shouldn't touch anything." Hermione said in warning, though the room fascinated her as well.

"Aw, come on, 'mione. We won't touch anything that might look like trouble." Ron tried to reassure her as he tossed the sword down and continued on into the room.

"That's the problem! You wouldn't know if it was dangerous if it jumped out and bite you." She snapped. "Besides, we have to get to our rooms before we're discovered missing."

"Hey! Come look at this!" Harry shouted from somewhere behind a stack of furniture.

Ron hurried to where his best friend's voice was coming fro, ignoring Hermione who followed in frustration and concern.

As Hermione came around the pile, she beheld what Harry had found. She frowned. It looked like nothing more than a painting until you kept looking at it. She gasped in shock as the image of a forest scene changed to a city as they watched.

"Isn't it amazing?" Harry asked in awe.

"Wow! Look now it's a scene from a zoo!" Ron said in excitement.

As they watched many different scenes passed by; street scenes during various times of the year in places they had never seen before, mountains, lakes, strange offices in the muggle world, etc. Suddenly, the painting seemed to stop at a rather ordinary scene.

As they studied it, they could see it was someone's place of business or home. It was a little hard to tell which. The image showed them a set of double doors that looked out on a busy street, the sun was shining in. The room itself was furnished with a couch, easy chair, bookcases, desk and chair, a coat tree, some plants and various strange odds and ends.

"I wonder where that is?" Harry said more to himself than anyone else.

"I'm sure I don't know and I don't care. It's obviously some kind of magical window to other places and we shouldn't be messing with it. Come on, we need to leave here!" Hermione said anxiously.

"Oh come on, Hermione! It's just a painting that someone has set a spell on to show multiple scenes." Ron said, scoffing at her. He was bored with it already and beginning to move off to check out more of the room.

Harry seemed drawn to the painting and was leaning rather close. He reached out a finger to see what it was made of. Unfortunately, once his hand came in contact with the surface, there was a bright light and the boy was suddenly sucked into the painting.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed in shock.

Ron had already moved around the furniture pile and was out of sight. He came tearing back around the corner at her scream.

He looked around frantically but didn't see his friend, Harry, anywhere.

"Hermione, where's Harry?" He asked.

"The painting......" She said, shaking in fright, as she pointed at it. "Harry touched it and he was sucked into it."

"But I don't see him! If he was sucked in, wouldn't you see him there?" Ron asked, fear for his friend making his heart beat faster as he searched the image but saw no one in it.

"I don't know! I said we shouldn't touch anything." Hermione moaned.

"There's nothing we can do but follow him!" Ron said decisively.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Are you crazy? You don't know if you'll end up where Harry is at all." She shouted.

"That's just the chance I'll have to take. We can't just leave Harry there and we don't know if waiting to get help will allow him to move away from wherever he is. You know how magic can be......you have to jump at it immediately or too much will change with time." Ron said tightly, preparing himself to follow his friend.

"Fine! If you go so will I." Hermione said firmly, even though she was shaking in fear.

"No way! You stay here! If we don't come back, someone has to tell them where we've gone." Ron said angrily.

"That maybe true, but I'm going with you anyway. I have much more knowledge of most things muggle and magical than either of you and should be able to get us out of trouble quicker." Hermione told him stubbornly.

Ron sighed in disgust. Winning a battle of wits against Hermione was a lost cause. He gave in and moved closer to the painting. Hermione nervously grasped his hand then he reached out with his other hand to touch the painting.

Instantly they were swept off their feet and whisked away. It sorta felt like port keying except for the nasty pulling sensation near ones navel was missing.

_Chicago.....nearly dawn......._

This has not been a good night and with dawn approaching, it didn't look like it was going to get any better.

I grunted when I hit the floor for what seemed like the fifth time. My opponent looked as fresh as if we had just started this tussle a few minutes ago rather than thirty minutes ago.

I prepared to fire what little magical energy I had left in my body, in a vain hope to shove the troll out of my home. Pointing my modified hockey stick at weird, bad, and ugly as he....it....or whatever.....prepared to throw my desk chair at me.

"Forzare!" I shouted. A gout of flames bathed the thing but to my disappointment it had no effect. Now what do I do? I've tried nearly every spell for defense, that didn't require more elaborate conjuring, without results and my home and office were showing the sign of the thing's strength.

While my mind frantically searched for a solution while hunting for enough cover to keep me alive, I couldn't help remembering how my evening got started.

I'd received a call from my good friend Murphy around eight o'clock.

"Hi, Murph....what's shaking?" I asked innocently.

"What do you know of a squat, ugly looking creature that resembles a human toad terrorizing the night walkers downtown?" She asked with barely restrained anger and annoyance.

"A what?" I asked in confusion. It didn't sound like anything I'd heard of before.

"Harry! I'm serious. This thing has been seen by at least ten people and not all of them were street walkers. Now do you know something or not?" She demanded.

"Uh......gee Murphy.....I don't recall encountering anything like that before. Sure it isn't a nutcase in a weird suit?" I asked, puzzled.

A sigh of frustration came through the line. "I truly don't know Harry. No one has been able to get close enough to find out. The reports are just plain weird........they describe this thing being able to move faster than a human and very agile. I really don't know how much of that is truth or just exaggerated descriptions by frightened people. Can you look into this for me? We've already got cops searching for it with no luck so far. I just want you to see if you spot it and can tell me if its something paranormal or human." She said.

"Well, sure, Murphy. I can check my contacts tomorrow and ........." I started to say before she cut me off.

"No can do! Has to be tonight. The Chief is all over me on this. You're on stipend as usual but you need to get your butt down to Fourth and Lexington now." She said bluntly.

I sighed. Well there went my peaceful evening. "Okay, gotcha. Let you know what I find out."

"Good!" She said then hung up.

I stared at the phone for a second then put it back on its cradle. Not knowing what I was looking for, I decided to be prepared for anything. I tucked my drumstick which is really my wand into one of the pockets of my ward-protective duster, checked my amulet on my wrist to ensure I had enough energy, then grabbed my trusty staff, disguised as a hockey stick and went out into the night.

I searched the area Murphy told me was the thing's last sighting and began the tedious business of interviewing the night walkers.......drunks, beggars, street walkers and cops. A drunk and a street walker told me about the stranger.

None had a very good description of the person, only that it was short in stature, made strange grunting noises and moved fast on its feet. Both people said it made them uneasy and fearful even though they couldn't make out its features very well. It was wearing a too long duster and had a floppy hat on its head that hid its face.

Sighing, I checked out alleyways, backs of clubs, dumpster areas, parking lots.........nothing jumped out at me from the dark.

Finally, I gave it up for the night. It was well after midnight and closing on dawn and I wasn't finding anything much less some creepy guy. I climbed into my jeep and headed home.

It was when I was just unlocking my door to my office/home when I felt the distinct hair-raising sensation of something from Nevernever.

Oh Joy! That's all I needed to finish my night. I whirled around, my staff up in a defensive stance when something short and fast charged into me sending us both through my front door and hitting the floor.

I kicked the thing away from me, knocking its hat off.

Oh Yuck! A troll! How the heck did this thing manage to get out of Nevernever? Well, however it came to be here, this was obviously what everyone had been seeing all night. And the reason it was here was it had sensed my magical signature and followed me. They don't have a fondness for humans but they hate wizards.

My mind snapped back to the present as the troll lifted me off my feet and slammed me against a wall. I knew I was done for and prepared to go out fighting when there was a loud shout and something was thrown at ugly's head causing it to turn and look at someone behind him.

The troll roared, slammed me against the wall again, knocking the wind out of me, then let me go. I slid to the floor, stunned for a moment. Shaking my head, I looked up and saw the most amazing thing.

A kid was standing near my desk, holding a wand. He was scared, I could see that, and, unfortunately, so could the troll. It reached out to grab him but suddenly.........

"Wingardium Leviosa." Shouted a distinctly female voice.

The troll roared angrily but could do nothing as it was now floating in the air totally helpless.

I scrambled to my feet and stared. Standing next to the dark haired kid was now a female with bushy hair and a red headed husky built male.

"Wow! Way to go Hermione!" Said the red headed kid.

The female gave a shaky smile as she continued to hold her wand and keep the troll suspended.

"Yes, well.....now what do we do with it?" She asked tensely.

"Uh......" Red head blinked and shrugged.

"Well, perhaps I can find a way to banish it." I said. The kids started and looked at me nervously.

"Who are you?" The black haired kid asked carefully.

"You know, I think its you who should be telling me who you are. After all, this is my place and though I'm grateful for your help, I'm a bit leery of people who just appear out of no where and know magic." I said archly.

The boy had the sense to blush and lower his wand, putting it away in what I now noticed were some kind of robes. The other two kids were wearing them as well.

"Uhm, sorry. We didn't mean to bust into your home. I'm Harry Potter, these are my friends, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley." He said politely.

"Nice to meet you. How about we get rid of ugly here before we talk.....okay?" I said. "I'll need some assistance so.....Hermione....is it?......yeah.....can you keep him there for a few minutes more?" I asked the girl.

"I'm not really sure, sir. I've only just learned to do this but I'll try." She said bravely.

Only just learned????? Holy crap! I quickly raced to my workshop and shouted for Bob.

"Bob! Wake up!"

A skull on a shelf in my workshop lay as if inert but suddenly the eye holes gleamed with an eerie yellow light. Seconds later, a ghost appeared before me.

"Really, Harry. Must you shout! I was enjoying a little trip down memory lane with a witch I once knew." He said huffily.

"I don't care what you were doing. I've got major problems .....namely a troll and three teens who can do magic." I explained quickly then turned and went back into my office area.

Bob came through the wall and to my amazement, the kids didn't bat an eye at seeing him.

"What on earth?" Bob exclaimed as he took in the floating troll.

"Yeah, can you tell me how we get rid of it?" I asked. "The young lady here may not be able to hold it up much longer." I added, glancing at her and noting sweat beginning to drip down her face. Not good!

"Oh yes.....well.....that's not going to be easy. The best way would be to take it to a portal for the Nevernever." He said.

"Oh yeah, great idea, except I have no intention of getting that close to one. You know there's a hunt for me by them." I growled. I wasn't about to go into why that was in front of strangers.

"Ahem....yes....I quite understand.....well that just leaves a banishment spell and you know that's not as effective for things like this." Bob said flatly.

"Not like we have a choice." I grumbled. I quickly went and got what I needed to perform the spell, set it up under the watchful and interested gaze of the two males, then readied myself. Taking a deep breath, I spoke the words of banishment and pointed my own wand at the troll.

At first nothing seemed to happen then there was a bright flash. When we could see again, our problem had vanished, hopefully back where it came from.

My shoulders slumped and I sighed with relief. I looked at the kids. The girl looked relieved as well and had put her wand away.

"Okay, so......care to explain why and how you came to be here?" I asked them.


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME TO AMERICA, HARRY POTTER!**

Chapter 2: Trading Information

I gestured toward my small living room and we all trooped in there and sat down. For a moment no one seemed to want to speak.

"Oh for pity's sake." The girl huffed. "Sir, were from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry here touched an ancient painting that showed this room and pulled him here. We followed him. Could you help us get back?" She asked politely.

I gaped at her for a moment. There was a school for wizards and witches? Where was it and how the heck did no one here know about it?

Before I could get my wits back, Bob suddenly jumped in.

"Hogwarts, did you say?" He asked, staring at them in eager surprise.

Well he obviously had heard of this place. I snapped my mouth shut and listened.

"Yes sir! You know of it then......thank goodness." The girl said in relief.

"Well, yes but that was over a couple of hundred years ago. Glad to know its still operating. You attend there, you say. I'm sorry but we were never introduced. My name is Hrothbert of Bainbridge. Dresden here calls me Bob for convenience sake. Your names are......" He asked.

"Oh, a pleasure to meet you sir. I am Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and that's Harry Potter." Hermione told him.

Bob rocked back on his ghostly feet and looked even paler and that's not an easy feat for a ghost.

"Potter? Oh my no! You cannot be here! Oh dear!" Bob stuttered.

I frowned and looked over at the boy that had Bob in a dither. The poor kid looked like he was used to his name causing such consternation. Now I was really curious and worried.

Curious, because, the kid had eyes that had seen far too much.......an eery echo of my own and worried, because Bob, who was normally unflappable, seemed to be afraid.

"Okay, Bob. Why does this kid have you running scared?" I asked.

Before Bob could say anything, a familiar voice spoke from the shadows.

"Dresden!"

I mentally winced. 'Oh fine, this is all I need.' Standing there looking forbidding and cold was Morgan.

"Uh, Hi Morgan. What can I do for you?" I asked carefully.

The tall, powerfully built black male, frowned at me then stepped closer to stare down at the three kids.

"Who are you?" He asked in a deep voice.

The three huddled together. Something about this man was intimidating. He reeked strongly of power. Obviously another wizard.

Swallowing his fear, Harry said, "I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

The man's eyes widened and a look of anger flashed across it. He turned to look at me and Bob, barely restrained fury reflected in his body language.

'Oh joy! Betcha he knows who Harry Potter is too.....wish I did so I wouldn't be blindsided like this, because obviously he's more than he seems.' I cursed mentally. Morgan's next words confirmed it.

"Why is he here? Do you know how much trouble our city....our country....will be in when his guardians learn he is gone?" Morgan's voice was quiet but lethal.

"No I don't! I had nothing to do with their being here. They just appeared while I was preoccupied with a bridge troll, who by the way, should never have been in our world. Bob and I were just determining who they were and asking how they got here when you.....uh....showed up." I said defensively.

Morgan stared at me hard then turned back to the children. "Please explain how you got here and why?" He demanded, flatly.

"Yes sir." Harry said softly. "Well, you see, we were in an odd room at Hogworts. It looked like where all missing things went to. Anyway, we came across this unique painting. The images showed different locations for several minutes at a time. This room appeared and the painting stopped at it. I admit to being curious and reached out and touched the image. I felt myself immediately sucked into it, sorta like a port key. My friends were obviously worried about me and followed. When we arrived, this fellow was being attacked by a troll, I distracted it and Hermione levitated the thing until the gentleman was able to banish it." Harry finished and waited tensely.

Morgan stood there frowning for several minutes.

Bob dared to speak, not happy with the tense silence. "I believe the children found what was known as a vacation portrait portal. They were very popular with the wealthy pureblood wizard families. The spell on them allows people to visit areas of interest for several hours before automatically being whisked back home. I'm certain this is what will occur for our three here. We only have to wait the allotted time until the portrait draws them back." He explained carefully.

Morgan stared at Bob for a long moment. "I'm not familiar with such things so must rely on your obvious memory of it. I take it you know about this school they are from?" He asked.

"Yes, I once knew someone who was a teacher there a couple of hundred years ago." Bob said quietly.

Morgan turned his attention back on me. "Dresden, this boy is extremely important to the people of England. Nothing and I mean nothing must happen to him while he is stuck here. You will guard him with your life. When the children depart, repair your wards......you obviously have a leak somewhere to have allowed this to happen." He ordered me coldly.

What could I say. I wasn't happy that I was in the middle of something nasty and possibly dangerous but what else was new.

"I'll do my best." I said flippantly.

Morgan scowled at me. I don't know why I goad him so.....it's not like I have some kind of death wish.

"You said a bridge troll was here? You don't know how it got here either?" He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

My hackles rose. "No I don't know how it got here nor why it latched onto me. Murphy called me to investigate a report of a strange person downtown. I went and searched, found some witnesses who could only tell me it was some short guy wearing a coat and hat that hid who he was but who very presence spooked them. I never found him myself but when I got back here and opened my door the thing leaped on me. I was getting the crap kicked out of me and it looked like I wasn't going to come out of it alive when the kids intervened.......luckily." I bite out. Morgan knows how to pull my chain. I guess that makes us even.

Morgan snorted. "Too bad it didn't." He grunted. "It looks like someone has a vendetta out for you from Nevernever. Better watch your back, Dresden." He said with a slight smirk. He turned to leave but couldn't resist a parting word. "Remember what I said Dresden. Protect that boy with your life."

Then he vanished. I hated it when he did that. The kids on the other hand, didn't even bat an eye at Morgan's mode of travel. Boy, that must be some place they are from, speaking of which....

"Well, now that I've been literally ordered to keep you safe, why don't you tell me why you're so darn important in the first place?" I asked, letting myself relax a little.

"If you'll tell us who that was and who you are?" Harry asked.

"That was Morgan, a warden of the White Council. You don't mess with them." I said.

"But who are they?" Hermione asked.

"A kind of policeman for the wizarding society here." Bob answered.

"Oh, like our Aurors back home." Harry said with a nod.

"Probably." I said. "As for me, my name is Harry Dresden. "So about who you are......" I eyed them meaningfully.

Potter grimaced and stared at the floor. His red headed friend, Ron looked uncomfortable while Hermione studied me for several minutes as if trying to decide if I could be trusted. Now I really wanted to know what was going on. I was getting a very bad feeling I wasn't going to like what I heard.

Bob saved them the trouble, to my surprise. He began a tale that sounded like a whopper except Harry's face clearly showed the truth of the matter. He was silent, sad and distant as Bob relayed the tale of his life. It was filled with death spells, an evil wizard, a baby surviving its parents deaths, and a notoriety that dogged the young man's heels. No wonder the poor kid didn't want to talk about it. Sheesh! And I thought my life was bad. Now I understood that old look in his eyes. He and I had our youth taken from us early and were forced to face death and horror when we weren't ready. That will age anyone quickly.

I realized Bob had finished when the silence went on for a bit. Potter was staring at me and I returned the look. In that moment, my soulgaze activated and I saw what Bob had described except for an additional thing that made my gut tighten. His so called guardians had been abusing him all his life. I hated people like that. I quickly broke my gaze but the kid didn't seem as troubled by what had just happened as I was. We had an understanding he and I. I don't know how but I suspect he saw a little of my life as well. Poor kid!

I shook myself and straightened up. "Well it looks like you're my guests for a little while. Any one hungry?" I asked trying to be a good host.

I received a row of head shakes to the negative.

"Well then, I'm not sure what else we can do to pass the time. I'm afraid I don't have TV since electricity doesn't work around me very well." I said with a small smile and a shrug.

"You still didn't tell us who you are." Ron suddenly said, staring hard at me, suspicious. "You gave us your name and you apparently are some kind of wizard but we don't know anything else about you nor where we are."

"Oh that's true. Well, you're in Chicago and this is my office and home. I'm the only openly known wizard in the city and I hunt for things people have lost."

"You're joking?!" Ron blurted.

"About what exactly?"

"That you live among muggles openly? You look for things they've lost and no one has a problem with that?" Ron asked in outright disbelief.

I blinked at him nonplused. "Muggles? What the heck is that?" I asked in confusion.

"Muggles are non-magical people." Hermione supplied.

"Oh! Never knew humans to be called that. Well, in answer to your question. People believe what they want to believe. Those that come to me like to believe there are things beyond what they can see but in reality they don't want to know so they ask me to find things but don't look too closely at how I accomplish it. I don't blatantly perform magic openly. That's against council rules." I explained.

"That's the same for us but in our world we live apart from muggles. We are to never reveal ourselves to outsiders for the same reasons as you are.

I nodded. I least some things were the same. "So where exactly is this school you go to, located?"

"It's in northern Scotland." Hermione supplied.

"Scotland? Wow! You really traveled far then." I said in amazement. What an incredible way to travel.

"Yeah, but where is this Chicago?" Ron asked.

"It's in the United States, in the state of Illinois, Ron." Hermione said in annoyance.

I blinked at her in surprise. "How did you know that? From what I was getting from you three, the so called muggle world is unfamiliar to you." I said.

"Not everyone, Mr. Dresden. I was born to muggle parents. I didn't learn of the magical world until I turned eleven and was accepted at the school." Hermione explained.

"Oh." I said inanely. I racked my brain for something we could do to pass the time rather than stare at each other.

"Oh, I've had a terrible thought!" Hermione said, suddenly, her face reflecting horror and distress.

"What?" Bob and I asked at the same time.

"They will have enough time to find us gone. We'll be punished or expelled." She said with a moan.

"Well, you shouldn't be! Isn't it just after ten p.m. there?" Bob asked, frowning.

"Yes, but sometimes they do bed checks." She said, very distressed.

"Oh, sorry. Hopefully, you won't be missed. I'm guessing, but it should be no more than another hour or so before you're returned. Anyway, there's nothing you can do about it." Bob said with a shrug.

I had to agree with him. I hoped they wouldn't be missed since it meant we, as in the U.S., were going to be in shit creek if it was discovered they were missing.

"I guess you're right." She said unhappily. Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Ron asked, trying to take the girl's mind off the time passing.

Bob made a suggestion. "Well, how about an exchange of information. You tell us about your life at Hogwarts and Harry and I will tell you about Chicago and the wizard society here. How does that sound?" He asked with a small smile.

"Well it's certainly beats staring at the walls for hours." Harry admitted.

"Yeah sure why not." Ron grunted.

"I'd love to know more about this place." Hermione said, doing her best to set aside her distress.

"Excellent." Bob said, pleased to have found a perfect solution.

"Well before we do, does anyone need the bathroom, water or a stretch?" I asked.

"I could use some water." Harry said.

"The bathroom please." Ron responded.

"Water for me too. Thanks." Hermione answered, standing to stretch.

"If you'll follow me Ron....." Bob said. Ron nodded and got off the couch to follow the ghost down the hall.

"If you two will excuse me, I'll get your water and I need to make a phone call." I said, rising from my seat and heading for the kitchen. I needed to let Murphy know that her little problem was gone. Unfortunately for me, mine wasn't.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm beginning to think I should have placed this under the Dresden Files since most of it is turning out to take place more in his universe than Potters but too late now. Hope no one minds.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELCOME TO AMERICA, HARRY POTTER!**

Chapter 3: Trouble Comes Calling

As I headed for the kitchen there came a knock on my office door. The door opened before I could go to it and there stood Murphy.

"Hi, come on in!" I said then continued on to the kitchen.

She blinked in surprise at the visitors, Bob had wisely vanished at the knock. With a frown on her face, she followed me to the kitchen.

"Harry, there's been an explosion just a mile from here. What makes it odd were the reports of green flames seen. You know anything about it?"

I was filling glasses with water and looked over my shoulder at her in puzzled confusion. "No, I can't say I do."

"I need you to come with me and check it out. By the way, who are the kids?" She asked as she followed me back to the living room.

I handed Harry and Hermione their water, Ron was just returning to the room and eyed the stranger uneasily as he sat next to the girl.

"Ahh, I'm just sitting them for a friend." I said lamely, not able to come up with anything better and, anyway, you could say that was exactly what I was doing, though I wouldn't call Morgan a friend.

I turned my attention to my unusual guests. "Guys, I have to leave for a bit. Please stay out of things and I'll see you in a little while." I told them, then grabbed my jacket.

As I was pulling it on and made for the front door, it suddenly opened and to my shock there was Morgan again, his face grim and he was openly holding his sword.

'What the heck?' I think, but before I can demand an answer, right behind him is another warden and he's carrying....Ancient Mai?!!!! Oh god, when it rains it pours trouble and it always seems to drop in my lap. Two more wardens follows behind the first and the last one in slams the door behind her.

"Dresden, check your wards!" Morgan suddenly barks at me.

"Hold it right there! Drop your....uh....sword?!" Murphy barks, holding her gun before her, pointing at Morgan.

I quickly hold up a hand, "Murphy no! It's okay, they are the good guys!"

Murphy frowns at me in confused irritation but lowers her gun but doesn't put it away.

"Alright, just what is going on?" She demands.

"Say nothing!" Morgan spats sharply.

Oh fun! Murphy isn't supposed to know that the wizard world really exists but how the heck do I keep it from her with Morgan standing there with a real sword in his hands and an obviously injured party held by others that are also armed and dangerous.

"Well, I don't see just how......." Again I'm interrupted when the world outside my door suddenly goes black as night despite it being nine in the morning.

"What happened to the lights?" Murphy asks uneasily.

Meanwhile on the couch, the three wizard children stare at the gathering darkness in bewilderment. If I was to ask them, I would have found out they could feel the malevolent energies surrounding them and were scared witless about it.

Morgan and I move closer to the door and stare out. It's black as pitch but, occasionally, you could see somethings in the dark. I felt uneasy but, again, before I could try to find some answers, one of the wardens sees something. He calls out a name then dashes out into the dark before we can stop him....a scream is heard.....but there is no sign of the young man.

That's when I slam the door shut. I turn on Morgan angrily.

"Alright, what is going on, Morgan?" I demand.

"Say....nothing....." Ancient Mai rasped out, her face pinched with pain.

'How did she get hurt, she looks exhausted and barely able to stay awake.' I wonder worriedly.

I grit my teeth but say, "Take her upstairs to rest." I tell the one holding her. He just looks at Morgan instead.

Morgan nods. "Go ahead and take her up. You and Amber stay there to guard her." They obey and go upstairs immediately.

Murphy is angry and afraid.....not a good combination. We move back to my living area. The kids are huddled close to each other but Harry apparently is angry as well as afraid. He jumps up and squares off with Morgan when we arrive to stand near them.

"What is going on? Why is there a containment spell around this place?" He demands.

Morgan sucks in a breath, his face going stony with anger. "You would do well to hold your tongue young man." He growled.

"No, he's right! I want to know what's going on too. What's all this blackness around us when I know its morning? What happened to that other guy?" Murphy broke in, her face just as stony as Morgan's.

Grimacing, Morgan finally answers her question but you can tell he isn't happy about it since it violates Mai's order.

"Mr. Soto was drawn into the other world by the ghost of his lost girlfriend and immediately torn apart.." He said as if relaying the weather.

"Other side?" Murphy asked, staring at him skeptically.

I moved to her side and tried to explain. "The other side is where souls go. Nothing living can exist there."

"You mean hell!" Hermione suddenly says, her face tight.

"Well, some call it that." I admitted. "But most know it as 'death'."

"But why is it here?" Harry ask, insistently.

"I don't know. Morgan what happened to you guys? You all looked like you came from a battle, so what's going on?"

"We aren't allowed to speak of it. You heard Mai." Morgan said stiffly.

"I'm sorry, but the horse has left the barn. It's a bit too late to close the door. Come on, Morgan." I badger him.

His eyes narrow and lips tighten. "No!" After making that firm declaration, he goes upstairs.

Sighing in frustration, I go to my office area. I need to do something. Murphy follows me as do the three kids.

"Perhaps this will answer your question, Murphy." I say quietly as I take my staff and activate my wards. Runs glow a reddish color as I activate them to check my warding spells. My protections are still in place which hopefully means they can hold the darkness off. Everything looks tight and I release my magic, the room returns to normal.

Murphy stares at me in shock. "So what you do is real......wizards and magic really do exist." She finally says in an awestruck voice.

"Yeah." I say softly.

"And you're not allowed to tell ordinary people like me." She stated that as a fact rather than a question. I just nod. She sighed then frowned as she stood staring at the darkness outside my windows then she turned to me. "We're in a trap."

I sigh. I'd already guessed that. "Yeah, it is."

"A trap? But who set it?" Harry said sharply.

Murphy turned and stared hard at Potter. "Who are you? You seemed to be a bit too familiar with all this instead of as shocked as I am."

The three kids look at each other uncomfortably then turn to me for some kind of guidance.

Things are just getting more and more difficult. I sigh, things are just happening far too fast and I've not had time to process any of it. How do I tell her these kids are wizards in training. Answer....I don't. No one is supposed to know they are here and it wouldn't help Murphy to know anyway. Before I have to make up yet another lie, Morgan comes back into the room.

I turn on him, "You brought this here! It's your fault! You are going to help me try and dispel it!" I growl.

He watches me as I storm toward my small storage area and retrieve a few things. I take them to my front door, open it and set up a small alter with a focal piece.

He looks at it and frowns. "It's not the right kind of thing......" He starts to object.

"It's all I have so it will have to do." I snap. He shrugs.

"Alright, let's do this. Everyone stay back." I order as I bring my staff up and Morgan does the same with his.

"Wait! We can help you!" Harry shouts.

I look over at the three staring at me with determination in their eyes and their wands in their hands.

I shake my head. "No way. This is too dangerous and I'm supposed to keep you safe until you go home."

"How are you going to do that with this......." Ron waves his wand toward the darkness, "....... surrounding us. We're not helpless and our energies might make a difference." He said flatly.

I'm still not happy about it but finally nod. Morgan looks even more unhappy than me but doesn't say anything. So soon all five of us are pointing our staves of power at my alter.

"Alright, focus.......now!" I shout.

Five flares of energy strikes my focal piece, it glows like a furnace that gets brighter and brighter as we pour all our energy through it. It seems like were succeeding then.....boom..... we're knocked completely off our feet.

Many groans fill the air as we slowly get back to our feet.

"Well that didn't work!" I say unhappily, reaching out and closing the door.

"So now what?" Ron says bitterly.

Suddenly there is a low rumble.

"Look out!" Hermione shouts turning and running out of the room, her friends on her heels.

Morgan and I don't waste any breath as we too rush from the room as behind us the darkness suddenly swallows my office.

We run into the living room. Murphy and Amber turn to stare at us in surprise.

"What's happened?" She demands.

"The darkness has taken my office." I say in frustration.

_**Author's Note: This little piece is taken from the episode, 'A Bump In the Night' Dresden Files.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**WELCOME TO AMERICA, HARRY POTTER!**

Chapter 4: The Battle for Mai

"I need to do some research!" I tell everyone then walk down my hallway to my workroom. I lock the door behind me.

"Bob!" I snap.

Bob appears quickly, his expression worried. "Harry! The spell holding us here is from someone here with us!"

I'd already guessed that. "Yeah, I know. So how do we break it?"

Bob mentioned a few ideas but I'd already thought of them and none would work on this situation. After more than fifteen minutes of fruitless discussion, I make a request of Bob.

"I want you to keep your eyes and ears open to everything that's going on."

"In other words, you want me to spy." Bob said flatly.

"Yeah!"

"How provincial." Bob snorts but does as asked as I return to the others.

The others are sitting rather uneasily, not speaking to each other. Morgan apparently has discovered my jazz records and has put one on the record player. The soft refrains of a clarinetist drifts over the room.

The three kids listen with fascinated interest.

I go up to Morgan. "I already know this is a trap spell and one of us set it. I need to know what is going on if we're to get out of this."

Morgan remains mute.

"Look you! This is a hostage situation and the more information we have the better our chances are of getting out of here alive. If you know anything, spill it now!" Murphy growled at him.

"Morgan, tell him! He's right! He can't possibly aid us if he's completely in the dark!" The warden named Amber said tightly.

The tall dark warden studies them all then comes to a decision. "We were at a special meeting being held in the park a mile from here. Things got ugly and we were attacked. We......"

"Stop! Say no more!" Ancient Mai commanded as she clung tightly to the banister on the stairs.

I throw up my hands up in disgust. "Mai, it makes no sense keeping it secret any longer." I argue.

She just give me a cold look then hisses in pain. "I don't understand why I'm not healing. I shouldn't still be so tired or injured." She says distractedly.

"Take her back to the bedroom!" Morgan orders Wallace. He nods and helps Mai away from the stairs.

We all look at each other nervously. The fact that someone in the room is responsible for us being trapped makes everyone tense and watchful.

Time passes, I realize it's been some three hours since the Hogwarts kids had arrived. I frown in concern. Getting up, I go back to my workroom.

Bob is there immediately.

"Aren't those kids supposed to be gone by now?" I asked.

"I'm afraid this spell is preventing the transport spell from working. They are as trapped as we are." Bob said unhappily.

"Oh that's just swell and the longer they are gone the greater the chance they will be missed." I said in concern.

"Yes! That's very true!" Bob agreed.

"We've got to do something....." I say, "Have you seen anything useful?"

"No. Murphy paces, Morgan is brooding, the children are huddled together whispering, and the others are getting tense and suspicious of each other." Bob said caustically.

"Wonderful." Disheartened, I go back to the living room.

Bob suddenly appeared in the room causing Murphy to jump in shock.

"What the hell are you? Harry, he came through the wall!"

"Yeah, he does that. He's a ghost."

She looks at me in bewilderment. "Ghosts exist too?" She said in a tiny voice. "Of course, they do." She adds in resignation.

I just shrug at that.

"We have got to find a way out of here! Maybe a shield spell will help, this net can't be that thick!" Amber suggests.

"We're not certain that is true. Something about this just isn't right." Morgan said, thoughtfully.

"Nothing living can go through that without some kind of protection." I said, heavily.

"That's right but we have someone who isn't alive." Morgan said suddenly, looking at Bob.

Bob doesn't look too happy about Morgan's unspoken suggestion but it really is our only option.

I'm worried for him and, surprisingly, so is he. "You'll be alright, Bob. I'll summon you back right away." I try to reassure him.

"I hope you can Harry, but there are no guarantees about something like this." He said worriedly.

"I know. I don't want to lose you either. Be careful." I said softly.

He nods, sets his shoulders and steps through the now open door and disappears into the darkness.

I stand at the door as time crawls by. Thirty minutes pass and I'm really worried. I began calling his name, 'Horthbert of Banbridge, I summon thee'. I repeat my call over and over for some minutes.

Murphy comes to my side. "It's been a while Harry."

"I know." I say softly.

"How long have you known him?" She asks curiously.

"Since I was eleven. He was my teacher." I say absently as I continue to stare in the darkness.

"Dresden! Your ghost is here!" A shout from Amber comes from the living area.

I turn and run to Bob's side. He looks terribly shaken.

"So how far is it to the outside, Bob?" I ask anxiously.

"Harry, there is no outside. This whole building has been taken inside hell." Bob said grimly.

Silence fills the room. Our situation is far worse than we'd imagined.

Bob and I return to the workroom and try to think of what could possibly be going on and who set the spell holding us prisoner.

In the living room, sitting on the couch, the three Hogwarts children stare at the adults in concern.

"I don't like this!" Ron whispers, tensely.

"None of us do, Ron." Hermione murmured.

"I wish there was something we can do. I don't like just sitting here." Harry hissed in a low voice.

Hermione put a hand on Harry's arm. "Harry, don't! This isn't anything we're familiar with. Their magic is different from ours and could cause even more serious consequences if we try anything." She warned.

Harry sighed. She was right. For once, he wasn't really eager to jump in as he had at Hogwarts. Everything was so different here. This darkness was a spell and they knew someone here had cast it but the aura of power he felt was so strange and different, it was impossible for him to feel who it might be. As unhappy as it made him, he would have to wait and hope this Dresden fellow could find a solution. Somehow, Harry felt a kinship with this American wizard.

I leave the workroom since Bob and I weren't coming up with anything that would help our situation. Murphy comes up to me to ask if I'm alright.

Suddenly there's shouting from upstairs. "No! Leave her alone!"

Morgan charges up the stairs and the next thing we see is he and Wallace are fighting.

"He was trying to kill Mai!" Amber yells to us.

Wallace growls, "She's the reason we're here!"

He and Morgan are trading sword blows when Murphy suddenly shoots Wallace, dead. Everything goes silent. Hermione is shocked and sickened, turning her face away into Ron's shoulder as he holds her. He and Harry's faces are grim.

I stare at Murphy in stunned surprise. She looks just as stunned.

Morgan and I remove Wallace's body and stow it out of sight. I return to Murphy and try to comfort her.

"I've never killed someone before! Now I've killed a wizard!" She says angrily. "Harry, ever since I've been around you things keep happening. I don't like this......this isn't like me!"

"I know Murphy. None of us like this. We're all tense."

She shakes her head and shoves me away. She looks over my shoulder and frowns. I turn and see Mai making her way down the stairs leaning heavily on Amber.

We make her comfortable on the couch and suddenly the ominous rumble is heard again. Amber had gone for a blanket and was racing down the stairs.

"The darkness has taken over the top floor!" She reports as she covers Mai.

"Why is it moving?" Morgan asks in confusion.

"Actually, Morgan, that's the wrong question. Something is holding it back!" I say with sudden insight. I look down at Mai. "She's is controlling the darkness. Mai is trying to protect herself but something is weakening her."

"But what? Nothing could get in here without an invitation." Morgan stated flatly.

My mind flashes back to when Murphy came to my office. It seemed like years ago. NO....I breath in shock.....it's not Murphy. As I suddenly as I realize that, the thing that wasn't Murphy suddenly attacks us.

Morgan and I erect a barrier instantly. Thankfully the kids were close by. They quickly scramble to stand behind us and watch wide eyed at the thing that still looks like Murphy but the voice definitely is not.

It rumbles as if something far larger is standing there. "Took you long enough, Harry." It said coldly. "I have a proposition for you."

"And what might that be?" I asked the thing.

"Kill Mai and join us. You have a great deal of power, Harry. You're just on the wrong side. Join us."

"No thanks!" I ground out.

"Pity! Then I guess I'll just have to do this myself." It said with a smirk then a blast of power struck their shields.

"Morgan what is that thing?" I demand.

"You're not going to like it." Morgan said grimly.

I just look at him as we struggle to hold back the things power.

"It's something very old and capable of taking many forms, a wyvern." Morgan said.

"A wyvern....you mean a dragon......wings, fangs, fire-breathing.....that kind of dragon?" I asked in utter shock.

Morgan just nods and I hear Ron squeak out 'Did he say dragon?'

It's going to kill us if I don't do something fast.

I turn to Mai and realize what I needed to do. I put my hands on her and begin to make her sicker.

"Harry what are you doing?" Morgan shouts angrily.

"Just hold the shield." I order him.

"But you're killing her!" He argues but maintains the shield with the surprising help of Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"I know. It's the only way to defeat that thing." I grunt, concentrating on my task.

The dragon has taken its natural shape and fills the room, its a truly frightening thing and its breathing fire on our shields. Suddenly it screams and the room is lit by a greenish light, getting brighter and brighter...... abruptly the dragon is gone and so is the darkness.

There's no time to celebrate. "Everyone! Send your energy into Mai. Make her better!" I shout.

Everyone puts a hand on Mai and focus' their life energies into her. Minutes later she is opening her eyes. We move back in relief. Through the windows the bright afternoon sun shines in.

I never thought I'd be so glad to see a simple sunlit day before.


	5. Chapter 5

**WELCOME TO AMERICA, HARRY POTTER!**

Chapter 5: Aftermath

Mai sit up and gets to her feet. She shakes herself out and signals for her people to follow as she head for the door to leave. Suddenly there is a crack of sound and standing there in my office is two strange men.

One is dressed in some kind of outlandish robes, has a snowy white beard that reaches his chest and a pointed hat on his head. Beside him is a lean, sour faced man with stringy black hair and wearing black robes, brandishing a wand in his long fingered hand.

Everyone freezes. Then the Hogwarts children race forward in obvious recognition of the visitors.

"Headmaster Dumbledore!" They shout as one.

"Ah, children. So glad to see you are unharmed." The older gentleman said warmly to them. He looks past them, his blue eyes twinkling. "So good to see you again Mai."

"Albus. It's been a very long time." Mai said politely.

I was shocked. Who the heck was this? I can already guess they are from Hogwarts but how does Mai know them?

"We became quite concerned when the children didn't return after accidentally falling into the travel portrait when the three hour time limit passed. Professor Snape and I came to see if something had happen to them." Dumbledore explained their appearance.

"I'm sorry, we had some....difficulties....here that have just been taken care of." Mai said simply.

"Ahh, I see. Well then I'm glad no one was harmed." The old wizard said.

"We did have two fatalities." Mai said demurely.

"My condolences on your loss. It is never an easy thing to lose people you know." He said in sympathy.

Mai just bowed her head in acknowledgment.

"Perhaps we might have a cup of tea sometime soon to catch up on old times?" Dumbledore suggested.

"I'd like that. A safe journey, Albus. Good to see you again." Mai said, smiling briefly.

That just shocked the hell out of me. Mai never smiled like that. Wow! I wonder what they had between them? Guess I'll never know.

"Thank you! Well you three, are you ready to go home?" Dumbledore asks the children.

"Oh yes! Please, this has been exciting but I'm tired and want to go home." Hermione said happily.

"Yeah, exciting but I've had enough of this kind of excitement." Ron mutters.

"Oh yeah, you can say that again." Harry agreed, then turned to walk over to me. He takes my hand and shakes it solemnly. "Sorry we dropped in on you but it was nice meeting you." He said sincerely.

"It was nice meeting you too, Harry. Be careful and good luck to you. Thanks for your help." I tell him.

"Thanks and you're welcome. You take care too." He said with a bright smile and a gleam from those old looking emerald eyes.

He and I understood one another very well. He returned to Dumbledore's side.

"I'm sorry as well." Hermione said, blushing a little in embarrassment. Ron just nods at me.

"Thank you for taking care of them Mr. Dresden. Good fortune to you." Dumbledore said to me before they all suddenly disappeared in a crack of sound once more.

"Wow! What a way to travel!" I comment aloud then turn to Ancient Mai only to find she and the rest nearly leaving by my front door.

"Wait!" I shout to make her halt. "Why did you trap us like that?" I demand.

"To keep her from escaping." Mai said bluntly.

"But we all could have died." I objected.

"Then we would have died but she would not have escaped and that was all that mattered."

I had nothing to say to that. I eyed her carefully. "You know, dragons live a long time and take many forms and you have lived a long time and changed your form......" I say without really coming out with what I was getting at.

"Yes. You've learned to not say what you shouldn't and not reveal what you know. That's why you are still alive." She said with a cold smirk.

I shivered at that. To my consternation, coming to my door was the real Murphy.

She looks at the people standing in my doorway then at me. "Dresden, I need to speak with you about an explosion. Are you going to introduce me?" She asks.

I look at the others as they begin to move through the door and leave.

"No, they are leaving." I say with a shrug.

"Oh, well about the explosion......." She persists.

"Don't worry about it, Murphy. It's been taken care of."

"It's one of those things I shouldn't ask about, isn't it?" She asks in disgust.

"You could say that." I sigh. "Let's go to lunch!"

"Lunch? Well, okay. I'm kinda hankering for Chinese!"

I wince, no way I want Chinese not after dealing with Mai. "No, how about Greek!"

"Uh....Greek?.....Well, Okay...Greek it is!"

We leave my office and go out into the sunshine. 'Gods! What a day this has been.' I muse. I hope Harry and the others don't get into too much trouble.

_Hogwarts........._

They all reappear in Dumbledore's office.

"I am so glad to be back!" Ron said in heartfelt relief.

Dumbledore smiles. "Then I'm certain you will never go venturing where you shouldn't again, Mr. Weasley."

"Definitely, sir."

"I understand this was an accident but you three were up past curfew. Twenty points each from Gryffindor for breaking the rules." He said sternly.

The three muttered disheartened acknowledgment at the demerits.

"I think they deserve detention as well Headmaster!" Snape spoke for the first time.

The shuffled their feet and wouldn't look at him.

"Hmm, perhaps you're right, Severus. What would you suggest?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

"A weeks detention cleaning the potions caldrons." He stated formally.

"Very well. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter. You will report to Professor Snape's potion's classroom tomorrow evening to begin your punishment. Off to bed now. Unfortunately, you will not have much time for a very restful sleep." Dumbledore told them.

"Yes sir!" They said in unison and ran out of the office for their dorm.

Reaching the Gryffindor common room they paused a moment before going to their rooms.

"That was the most incredible adventure ever." Ron said, shaking his head. "I can't believe we actually saw a dragon."

"Yeah that was something alright. I wish I had more time to talk with Mr. Dresden though. He and I had a lot in common." Harry said thoughtfully.

"It was interesting but I'm just glad to be back in our own world. The American wizards are just too different." Hermione said with a shiver.

"That just made them more interesting. If we didn't have to worry about an attack by a dragon we might have learned something new." Harry insisted.

"Possibly. Anyway, enough of this. I'm exhausted and like Professor Dumbledore said, we don't have much time for sleep. Good night." She said and hurried up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

Ron and Harry yawned and went up to the boy's dorm. Harry had a hard time going to sleep despite being very tired. He wished he had the time to speak more with Dresden. Somehow he was certain, the American wizard might have been able to help him with his fight against Voldemort. He sighed and finally fell asleep.


End file.
